deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Awful Truth/@comment-4689777-20150616161438
Thoughts... *Moo. I wasn't overly fond of this episode. It wasn't bad or anything, I just found it to be kinda all over the place and clunky in areas. Lots of people below me say it's amazing so good for them I guess? *I like Jesse; I already knew I liked him from the sneak peek, but this story worked wonders to make me think a whole lot less of Marisol... OMG what a sexist bitch. Like at the end she was all "oh I guess I'm sexist" and was akk sarky about it but like BITCH YOU ARE STAHP IT!! Didn't get where she was coming from. At all. I might sacrifice her rank to Zoila, tbh. Poor talkative maid. Gail isn't entertaining like Tanya who had a flighty charm to her, she's just an annoying bitch. *Carmen and Sebastien is moo and I don't care about them, but it did make me laugh when Carmen slammed Adrian's finger in a door and he got off on it. :P The Powells and Carmen looks like it could be fun, but beyond that is there even anything else to say about this story? Don't think so. Gilles' abs' contract are probably better than his own. *Valentina had the baest story tbh. :) Nah but it didn't even bother me that she was gone: they were gonna have a small wedding but Genevieve was like nerr ;d and it made sense to me that Val would be absent. Didn't mind the way she was handled at all. Obai hunti!! *I bet Jish is gonna complain about how much of a dick Spence was which ugh. I had more of a problem with Ernesto to be honest - it was super rude of him to crash someone's wedding the way he did. Like, at least wait for the reception... Then Spence didn't explain himself properly to Rosie. He made it out like he knew Ernesto was alive from the moment he got the phone call. He didn't. He thought it was some sort of sick joke. Ig he still shoulda told her? But no tbh cos it'd just upset her for something he figured was unnecessary. And it's totally understandable not wanting to lose the girl you just married. I sympathize with Spence. Rosie on the other hand is becoming a puta of late. Her 2.12 fapness will soon run out and Taylor will return to being my favourite because. *Speaking of, this has been my least favourite of the mystery stories too. :P That being said, I really loved Michael's little reveal; made me smile. Beyond that it was just Blanca rushing around trying to figure things out and being wrong about them. Moo? Lolol and then she got kidnapped at the end. That was just odd. Annoying too because yet again Lifetime spoiled the episode's ending in their promo! Scour 3.04's and I'm sure you'll find it... Also, all the zooms and focusing and whatnot on the necklace made this sequence entirely awkward. Annoying to watch. *Zoila's story was cute maybe? Moo. Come back Javier tbh like he left so quickly and unrealistically and yes I understand why he'd be mad but it all just happened too fast for me. He had an ex-wife; cute. Zoila being pounded with honesty propaganda was ;ddddddddd. *I like this ep but it just seemed to keep mooing me over. Sorry. :/